


space island vacation

by rmaowl



Series: january [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Beds, Blankets, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death Fix, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Laughter, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Mushy, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Scars, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vacation, Watching Someone Sleep, that is my new favorite tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Shiro sometimes reaches over in the middle of the night to gently grasp Adam’s hand, wanting direct contact with both of his partners.





	space island vacation

Adam stretches languidly as he yawns, eyes soft and tired and fond. Two warm bodies lie next to him in bed. Originally, Shiro had been the glue that held them all together, the very literal middleman, but their triad had strengthened since then. All three of them are equally in love with each other now, as sappy as it seems. Nowadays, Curtis tends to be the one curled up happily in the center of the bed. Shiro sometimes reaches over in the middle of the night to gently grasp Adam’s hand, wanting direct contact with both of his partners. Adam doesn’t feel an innate desire to be in the middle like they do, but he can definitely understand the appeal of being surrounded by the two people you trust and care for the most. He lets out a small breathless laugh, smiling down at the sleepyheads he’s in love with as he sits up against the pillows. Shiro mumbles under his breath as he awakens, shifting until he’s leaning on his elbows, his expression pinching before his eyes open blearily. His snowy hair is curly and messy, plastered to his forehead. He smiles as he spots Adam already awake.

“G’morning,” Shiro murmurs, voice raspy with sleep.

“Good morning, Takashi,” Adam responds quietly. He runs his hand through Curtis’ short hair. Shiro’s detached mechanical arm zooms over to do the same. It used to be incredibly odd to see in action, but Adam’s slowly acclimated to it. His various burn scars must’ve been equally disturbing to look at, once upon a time. Curtis makes a rumbling noise in his sleep, pleased by the dual attention. Shiro giggles. Adam’s heart thuds at the sound. The ocean waves roll outside. Space island vacations are pretty rad, especially when you constantly need a break. Curtis snuffles a little, adjusting his position between the two of them, getting his legs further tangled in their shared blanket.

“I hate you, you stupidly lovely human,” Shiro whispers to Curtis, mildly upset that now he has less blanket. Curtis’ relaxed expression is more than enough compensation, although Shiro wasn’t really mad at him in the first place. His heart is stupidly soft.

“Oh, yeah.” Adam snickers. “You really told him, didn't you?”

“Shut up,” Shiro retorts epically. Adam shakes his head, smiling.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, dork.”

“What about me?” Curtis pipes up, grinning. He presses a kiss to both of their cheeks, getting them to blush easily. It’s a special skill reserved only for him, despite the fact that they’ve been together for years now.

“Of course we love you,” Shiro says, and he’s grinning too.

“Lie,” Adam states bluntly. Shiro immediately turns simultaneously questioning and flustered, tilting his head to one side like a confused puppy. “Shiro said he hated you a moment ago because you stole what little he had left of the blanket.”

“Shit,” Curtis swears, turning to Shiro. “I’m sorry, angel.”

Shiro combusts on the spot. Adam is probably sent into cardiac arrest.

“No, no, no, baby, I wasn’t seriously mad—”

“Stealing someone’s portion of the blanket is a very serious offense! Let me apologize, damnit—”

“I’m going to sob and it’s going to be because I love you both so fucking much, how stupid and shitty and terrible is that—”

In the end, they collapse into a mushy pile of love and it’s all good.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: skill, island, bed  
> dialogue prompt: “oh yeah, you really told him, didn’t you?”


End file.
